The invention relates to a process for preparing oligoaminosilanes from oligohalosilane and primary amine, wherein activated carbon is added to the reaction mixture, and to the stabilization of the oligoaminosilanes.
Aminosilane compounds are of great interest for the production of Si—N and Si—O layers. Amino-substituted monosilanes have already been investigated for this purpose, and some disilanes also exhibit good properties. In this respect, there is an interest in compounds with a high silicon content.
WO 03/045959 describes the preparation of hexakisethylaminodisilane from hexachlorodisilane and ethylamine in pentane. The hexakisethylaminodisilane thus prepared only has limited storage stability even with strict exclusion of water and air.
Since a high purity is required for the uses of oligoaminosilanes, such as hexakisethylaminodisilane, there is a high demand for products which do not have a tendency toward decomposition and hence contamination in the course of storage.